In The Night
by Catsmeowh44
Summary: S&S What happens when Subaru and Seishirou meet up and Subaru loses his vision! Shocking outcome please R&R!
1. 1Night

Disclaimer: I do not own CLAMP or any of there characters (oh how I wish I could!) but I don't so, don't sue me!

By:Mwa! me

It was late that night when Sumeragi Subaru, had come home from a long stressful day of work. Spirits these days were just so darn restless so Subaru was almost always out.

Subaru made his way into his apartments kitchen, planning on eating something, but… just decided he would rather get some shuteye before he was back out chasing spirits around again. He chucked his coat carelessly on the couch and went to his bedroom. Subaru took a deep breath, something didn't feel quite right. He just passed the thought away, thinking it was just his tiredness getting to him.

The young Sumeragi's being so careless, he didn't even realize he was being watched.

Subaru didn't even bother to change his clothes, he just fell over and pretty much passed out on the bed.

"You really are adorable Subaru…" Sakurazuka Seishirou, managed to whisper still is his hiding place (next to Subaru's dresser.) Subaru didn't hear him though, not that he would anyway, he was completely out.

The Sakurazukamori got up and slowly made his way to his sleeping toys bedside. If Subaru could only see the way he was looking at him, Seishirou thought to himself.

Subaru completely avoid to what was going on, cuddled up to his pillow face first in such a way to make the Sakurazukamori laugh at how cute he was.

Seishirou grinned as he inched closer to the Onmyoji, so much he could feel his sweat breath upon his cheeks. Then whispered in Subaru's ear, "wake up, wake up its time to play……"

Subaru's eyes snapped open with those words and rolled out of bed. "Who's there!" He demanded backing into the corner of the room. The Sumeragi could sense someone's presents, but his room was completely engulfed in darkness, which made it practically impossible for the younger and sleepier boy to see.

Seishirou tried to suppress his laugh at how cute his Subaru-kun looked fumbling around in the dark like that. "Have you forgotten me already my dear Subaru-kun? It's been quite some time…"

"S-Seishirou..!"

Neko!

Thanks for reading my story if you liked it please review… I have the next chapter but I just wanted to see if everyone liked the beginning, before I kept babbling…. Like right now… 


	2. 2blind

I STILL DON'T OWN CLAMP OR ANY OF THERE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 2: is now up n' junk!

By: who do you think...**me...**

* * *

"S-Seishirou…!" Subaru stated the obvious. He reached out his left hand into the darkness before him to feel if the taller man was near.

The Sumeragi yelped as his hand was gripped tight, and yanked toward the darkness. Subaru's face smacked into something that smelled an awful lot like cherry blossoms. He waited a second to take in the smell and then realized his face was on the Sakurazukamori's chest. He tried to pull away but it was all for not, the taller man had a good grip on his fragile hand.

"Yes Subaru-kun?" Seishirou's baritone echoed throughout the room, as he held one of his little toys hands firmly over his shoulder.

"Get away! What do you want with me?" Subaru winced drowsily.

"Just a little fun is all…" Seishirou caressed the soft pale skin of Subaru's cheek (on his face!)

Subaru jerked away from Seishirou's hold with a snarl, "I'm not a _**toy**_! Stop playing these games with me!" with that he fumbled away desperately groping at the walls trying to find his desk for some ofuda.

Seishirou let out a deep laugh, which startled Subaru who was so used to the quiet. "Come now Subaru don't be worried I'm not going to kill you at least not yet.." His face expressed utter amusement at the situation.

Before Subaru could get to his desk, he was slammed onto the floor. Seishirou pinned him to the ground.

"Damn you! Get off!"

"Subaru I'm hurt, don't you like to see me anymore?" Seishirou fake pouted at those emerald eyes.

"What do you think you murderer? Let me go! I never want to see you again" (he lied.) Subaru could make out the taller mans face and glimmering amber eyes, which were focused on his face intently.

Seishirou got off of the trembling boy, Seishirou gave him the all to familiar look that read 'I will be back.' then he disappeared in a cascade of sakura petals.

Subaru got to his feet in a daze, and went to lock all the windows and his door in case of another visit.

The next morning Subaru got up early to do a job, which he was not, prepared for; (last nights events had made him more tired and a bit grumpy. When he returned he hoped he would not find an unexpected visitor, and he didn't. Although deep inside he kind of hoped he would be there.

That night Subaru decided to say up to make some ofuda cards hat might just come in handy, which he slipped under his pillow. He couldn't get to sleep so he made himself some tea to sooth his nerves. 'Just what was Seishirou up to..? He shows up after all this time and then up and disappears, then said he wasn't going to kill me yet… then… what was he doing here.' Subaru had a nice long talk with himself over the whole ordeal, when just then the kitchen window shattered and in came the Sakurakukamori with a serious look.

"You don't want to see me again, do you? Well that can be arranged my dear Subaru-kun." Seishirou raised his right arm to Subaru's eye level, and began to chant words he couldn't understand.

Subaru got up immediately and ran to get his ofuda while putting up a magic shield for any thing the Sakurazukamori had in mind. But before he could turn the corner he was grabbed around the waist with one hand and pushed onto the bed with the other hand.

"um nho mieh oru tou ka nemou nu jedrt gagh ge go!" Seishirou held both of the Sumeragi's arms above his head as he screamed and struggled. He put one hand on the smaller boys forehead as he chanted some more.

"What are you doing? Stop it, stop it please!" Subaru could feel his face burning from the inside; he shut his eyes at the sharp pains in his eyes.

With that the assassin stopped to put an arm on Subaru's waist.

Subaru opened his eyes the pain had vanished except for a slight numbness in his eyes. "What have you done to me? I can't see! What did you do?" Subaru whimpered, as he tensed every muscle to try to break free.

* * *

**Neko!**

And it's over! Just for now you know….until I make the next chapter n' junk. Well any way hope you enjoyed it and will keep _R&R!_ Tell me what you think k! And a special thanks to my reviewers! I love you guys you are the best!

Seishirou: GET A JOB!

Me: How rude!

Seishirou: (laughs maniacally)


	3. 3Falling

Thank you to all my readers & reviewer's! I lub you all, thank you > 

**Seishiro**: Shut up wench! get on with my seducing!

**Subaru**: Woe is me...

**Me**: Crys I am god damn it!

Disclaimer: Yeah… tell me we don't have to go through with this every time….

* * *

**Falling**

Subaru lashed out at the man above him. "What have you done!"

Can't you see what I've done…

Oh, well maybe you can't. Seishiro grinned; it was overwhelmingly joyful to see Subaru in such a state.

Seishiro let go of Subaru as he moved quite a bit away to watch the show.

"You've blinded me? You son of a-" Subaru was cut off by Seishiro deep baritone voice.

"My, my such harsh words Subaru-kun." He tapped his shoe with his words getting impatient.

Subaru flung himself off the bed while whipping his arms around in every which-way direction. The tapping of Seishiro's leather shoe still echoing in his mind, after a moment it was so silent Subaru felt alone, although he could still smell the heavy sent of sakura petals, and could feel his stone cold gaze upon him.

Subaru's breath began to quicken, he felt so vulnerable, which made him all the more uncomfortable.

He inched slowly toward what he thought to be the direction of the door, or a window, either would do now.

He let out a startled yelp when two rough hands came from behind him, running up his spine, he quickly silenced himself, his mind told him to do something but his body did not respond he was unable to move.

Seishiro wrapped an arm around the smaller boys waist and the other around his frail shoulders.

Subaru shuddered at the contact, he felt so much hatred for this man, but his hatred was mixed wit other feelings he could not help but feel.

Seishiro lowered his head to the back of Subaru's neck and whispered in his ear seductively, "Let me be your eyes." He went to nibble at the tender skin of Subaru's ear.

Subaru tensed he couldn't move, or was it that he didn't want to.

He cursed himself as he heard Seishiro's low mocking laughter; he was caught in his web, for a second time.

* * *

Okay thats all! for now! i'm so sorry about my bad updating time! And that its so short this time! Bows forgive me dear readers / please review!

SOON TO COME! chpt 4!

Now review!


End file.
